thereacherfandomcom-20200213-history
Eli Reacher
}}| }}}" ! colspan="2" style="background: }; color: }; font-size: 125%;" | }}} |- ! colspan="2" | |- | Full name | Eli Jackson Reacher |- | Gender | Male |- | Birthday | March 11th 1995 |- | Age | 21 |- | First Appearance | "Phone Call" |- | Favorite Food | Chips, Cereal |- | Favorite Color | Gray |- | Ethnicity | White |- | Status | Alive |- | Tool of Choice | A Reacher |- | Important Belongings | Reacher, A Place to sit |- | Father | Eugene Reacher |- | Brother | Ethan Reacher |- | Grandfather | Spartacus |- |'Great Grandfather' |Ricky |- |'Godfather' |String Cheese Billy |- | Enemies | Ethan, Eugene |- | Fears | Life |- | Enjoys | Reaching |- | Final Appearance | } |} Eli Reacher is the main protagonist of The Reacher. He is the first character to be introduced in the pilot episode "Phone Call". Origins Little is known currently about Eli Reacher, or why he is so lazy and doesn't care about life. he was raised along his younger brother by two years Ethan Reacher, by their father Eugene Reacher in his family house located at 525 Reach Street USA. At some point Eli acquired a black leather chair that he often sits upon reaching for various objects around the Reacher home. His Dad taught him from a very young age The Ways of The Reacher. Eli became fascinated with The Art of The Reach and dedicated his life to Reaching. Characteristics Not wanting to deal with the day to day grind at a mundane hard boring job, Eli gives up and simply does nothing with his life rather than do anything at all. Even fun things Eli finds pointless and unnecessary to partake in. He sits in various locations around the family home, almost never seen standing (Not Including The Intro). Eli finds great joy in the suffering or misfortunes of others especially his Dad. His favorite hobbies include giving people the middle finger, Reaching for stuff, burping and sitting. He cares little for human interactions or forming any deep meaningful relationships with his fellow man, for he doesn't see the point and will not put effort into it. When his Great Grandfather Ricky Reacher shows up at his house in Season 1 Episode 23, Eli becomes very pissed and treats his elder with massive disrespect. he even assaults his Great Grandfather with his Reachers at the end of the episode. Eli is considered one of the most complex characters in the show. Mystery Eli is an extremely mysterious character in The Reacher series. Having never formed a complete sentence or standing up do to laziness. It is unclear why exactly Eli acts the way he does, but most likely he just doesn't care about living life or doing everyday work so instead just sits and reaches all day long. This is very clear from Episode one when he wont answer the phone as it rings. His lazy actions, or non existent action reoccur frequently from episode to episode. People around Eli tend to accept him this way and never directly force him to do anything (Most likely they already know he wont do anything). When confronted he simply burps and looks away to avoid the situation one may put him in. Although it is unlikely that the mystery of why Eli is the way he is will never be explained in the series it is still touched upon lightly ever so often in a handful of episodes. Relationships Eugene - Probably the only person Eli seems to tolerate the most is his father and the man who raised him the way that he is. Although Eli is seen to still really hate Eugene he hates him less than the rest of his family. The two can be found sitting together and reaching. Ethan - Probably Eli's most disliked family member. Eli has nothing in common with his little brother. the two greet each other with middle fingers. Eli disapproves of Ethan's active and aggressive lifestyle. Uncle Franklin - Another person Eli can care less about is his Uncle Franklin. The two are very similar and don't care about much. They often sit and eat while reaching together when they can. Cassie - Eli can care less about the crush that Cassie has on him. He usually just ignores her antics around him and would prefer her to not be around him. Hugo - His pet dog, Eli enjoys Hugo's company as they lounge together in and around the house. Eli even attempts to take Hugo on walks. Enemies Eli has many enemies throughout The Saga. Many of them are recurring. Hank and Gus - The two government officials that antagonize Eli and his family. Eli absolutely hates everything that these two stand for. He is angry that they are making his life difficult and that they could take away his house. Francisco Alverez - Francisco is one of Eli's greatest enemies. He does battle with him several times throughout the series, and defeats him most times causing Francisco to return with vengeance each time. Boots - A homeless man who attacks Eli one warm afternoon while sitting on the porch. Eli is able to defeat him but Boots hates him after this encounter.